Beware the Frozen Heart
by soylachicaimposible
Summary: When Loki discovered his power's he didn't know that he would hurt his friend by accident the first time he used them. Now that they are older can they mend their old bond. Loki/OC. Heavily based off Frozen. Hopefully it's a fun read for you guys and you can accept it in all it's cheesiness XD Enjoy!


**I know I'm a slight dork for writing this and I know this has the potential to be quite silly and possibly a mary sue if I do this wrong but I couldn't help myself...XD On another note have you guys seen the new guardians of the galaxy trailer? I think it looks quite good I'm definitley looking forward to seeing it! Plus wow...Chris Pratt looking good I mean he looked good before but like wow. Oh yeah sorry back to the story this first chapter is HEAVILY FROZEN BASED! So I'm just letting you know about this right now. Plus I've only seen the movies so I might get a couple things wrong.**

The door to the bedroom opened with a loud squeak making a little brown haired girl paused and cringed for a moment at her lack of sneakiness. After she made sure that the coast was clear she closed the door shut, as quickly as possible, and slid to the ground deciding who to bother first out of the two boy's occupying the beds in the room. It was several hours before sun would rise and she couldn't sleep so she had to find someone to be awake with her. She glanced over to right at a blonde head sticking out from under the blankets. She was thankful for the brightness of the moonlight that night to help her go forth with this plan she had. Getting on her hands and knees she crawled over to the bed on the right.

"Psssst Thor" she whispered peaking her head up a bit beside his, she knew that he would most likely be the one to help her surpass her boredom. There was no movement.

"Thor" her voice raised a bit now. She let out a sigh of annoyance and hit him with her slipper but it only jostled him a bit. The little girl blew her bangs off her forehead and then heard a noise off to her left and saw the blankets move in the bed on the other side of the room and head full of raven black hair quickly fell down onto the pillows. The girl smiled to herself, it seemed like her plan to have a playmate for the night might be successful. Although she knew the boy in the other bed wasn't the sort for going on little adventures like these she had the strangest feeling she could persuade him on this night. As she crawled over to the other bed she wasn't hesitant this time as she hopped on top of it and shook the boy awake.

"Loki get up" she told him.

"Go away and play by yourself, Rose" he mumbled not even pretending to be asleep. Rose let out a smile and laid down on top of him on her back.

"I can't the sky's awake, so that means I'm awake so we have to play" she said a bit to overdramatically. Loki smiled to himself as he pushed the girl off of him with almost no effort.

"Ouch" she shrieked as she landed on his ridiculous helmet.

"Shhhhh Rose" Loki sat up now. She comically raised an eyebrow at him as she glanced at Thor, who seemed to practically be in a comatose state.

"Pleaseeee I'll be your best friend" she whispered trying to plead with him now.

"Thor's my best friend" he shot her offer down.

"I'll tell on you and say you woke me up in the middle of the night because you're mean" she threatened.

"You wouldn't, and no one would believe you"

"Want to bet?" Loki scoffed at her. Rose gave him a sly smile and dramatically inhaled getting ready to shout and that caught his attention as he quickly got out of bed not wanting to risk getting in trouble.

"Come on" he grumbled as he opened the door for her.

"Yay" Rose exclaimed as she jumped up and skipped out. The two children walked down the hallway in silence for a moment taking in how ginormous the palace looked at night.

"Let's go to the ballroom" Rose suggested as she grabbed Loki's wrist before he could protest.

"We could get into trouble" Loki tried to stop her.

"My mother and father are gone for the summer so I'm practically unpunishable and besides we should cause trouble sometimes" Rose tried to tell him as she pulled with all of her weight to get the door open. The moment they reached the ballroom the two fell and slid across the floor on what felt like ice.

"That's odd" Loki said as he got up and laughed at Rose as she attempted to get herself up. At one point he had to lean against a pillar trying to keep his laughter down so no one could hear him and saw ice form around it. Rose had finally slid herself over to his side.

"Whoa! Did you do that?" She asked. Loki looked down at his hands and noticed the blueish tint to them.  
"Do it again" Rose smiled at him.  
"Really?" he asked expecting an entirely different reaction at this new found discovery.  
"YES" she nodded enthusiastically. Loki made a small motion with his hand and snow began to fall from nowhere. Loki looked up in amazement at what he had done and realized that his companion had gone silent.  
"Rose?" he asked and was caught off guard as a snowball collided with his face making it sting for a couple minutes. Rose quickly slid for cover as she saw him begin to form a snowball out of the recently fallen snow. Taking her chance while she could she hit him once more.  
"That's cheating" he said a bit annoyed now.  
"I'm not going to play fair, besides your the one who has magic. Oh no" she gasped as she realized she had planted an idea in his mind and an evil smirk formed on his face and tried to run for it as she saw the snowball glow a bit and was knocked over when it collided with the side of her head. She made no movement as she fell to the ground. Loki laughed at his little achievement but stopped when Rose did not get up.  
"Rose?" he asked as he slid over to her.  
"Rose? This isn't funny" he asked again and tried to poke her with the side of his foot. He got down on his knees and began to shake her hoping he would get some response.  
"MOTHER,FATHER! ANYBODY HELP!" he shouted.  
"Rose? You're ok Rose" he tried to tell the unconscious girl hopefully. Within several minutes Frigga and Odin appeared in the ballroom astonished by the sight before them.

"What happened?" Frigga tried to ask calmly.  
"I can do magic...like you mother. We were playing. It was an accident. She won't wake up" Loki tried to tell them as he held back tears not wanting to cry in front of his father. The king and queen knelt beside the girl as they planned what to do next.  
"She's barely alive. We must help her quickly, were lucky that she was struck in the head and not the heart" Frigga told her husband as she checked the little girl for vital signs.  
"I will take her to a healer" Odin agreed as he picked her up and paused for a moment.  
"Her memory will be erased of this moment so there will not be conflict when her parents return. You must distance yourself from her and others Loki until you can control yourself" Odin told him in a not to kind tone.  
"I will" his voice shook as he responded.

* * *

That morning Rose had woken up with a slight headache but was back in her bed strangely. As she stretched herself awake and got ready for the day she tried to recall how her little adventure to the ballroom had ended but it didn't come back to mind. Shrugging it off she continued getting ready and met Thor in the hallway for a walk around the gardens.  
"I heard you had fun in the ballroom last night...without me" he joked.

"It's not my fault you sleep like the dead" she joked back trying to tie a ribbon in her hair.  
"Are you ready?" she asked him leaning back and forth on her heels. He nodded.  
"We should ask Loki to come along" Rose suggested before they left. Despite her slight amnesia of the night before she did remember that her and Loki had, had a pleasant time.  
"Loki?" she asked knocking on the door. There was no response.  
"He barely spoke to me this morning" Thor told her as she glanced at him for an answer.  
"Loki?" she asked.  
"Go away Rose" he snapped harshly at her making her flinch away from the door.  
"Alright then goodbye" she glared at the door.

**And on that note...it's cheesy joke time. Here is a joke I found on le interwebs**

**a woman has twins and gives them up for adoption**

**one of them goes to a family in egypt and is named amal the other goes to a family in spain they name him juan**

**years later juan sends a picture of himself to his birth mother. upon receiving the picture she tells her husband that she wishes she also had a picture of amal**

**he responds "theyre twins if youve seen juan youve seen amal"**

**Yep...bye**


End file.
